


About Time

by emoprincen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Juggey is only mentioned sorry, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoprincen/pseuds/emoprincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 hours.<br/>He didn’t think he would ever see the day his counter started to move. For his whole life, his counter has been stuck at a series of question marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic for the Rooster Teeth fandom and my first fic in general. Feel free to comment and leave criticism for me! I'd like to thank ryan-hay-i-wood-do-you and xaquaangelx on Tumblr for being my awesome betas.  
> If you have a Tumblr, go follow me! tickertxpe.tumblr.com or violet.god.jp  
> So that's really all I have to say, I hope you like it!

4 hours.

  
He didn’t think he would ever see the day his counter started to move. For his whole life, his counter has been stuck at a series of question marks.

  
It started out as a light pain on the wrist that hosted the timer. He was sitting around his apartment when it happened. His clock started ticking at 3 months, 21 days, 1 week, 4 days, and 7 hours until he met who he was destined to be with.

  
It was rare that someone was born without a working timer. Doctors and scientists had tried and tried to figure out what causes the question mark timers, but they have never come to one conclusion. His parent’s has always told him that they would always love him, no matter if his timer started to work or not, but he knew that they always worried about him.

  
He almost called his mom when he noticed. Instead, he decided on a text reading, “Looks like I’m not so lonely after all”. She responded by calling him and saying how she was so excited for him to meet his special girl

  
What she didn’t know it that he didn’t care what gender he ended up with, as long as he ended up with someone.

  
“So, how excited are you?” his friend Michael asked him, snapping him out of his daydream. His counter had frozen about 1 year earlier when he started working at Rooster Teeth. His soul mate was a voice actress for RWBY named Lindsay. She walking in on him recording a Rage Quit and as Michael described it, “It was like every emotion left me and we were the only 2 people on the Earth”.

Fucking sap. He also admitted he didn’t even realize his counter was close to stopping. With mind being occupied by the move from New Jersey to Texas, he hadn’t thought to look at it.

  
“Eh, I’m just glad the bloody thing is ticking”, he admitted. When he was younger, he got teased by his classmates about not having a working clock. Calling him names like “broken” and “freak”. Now, he doesn’t know why he ever let it get to him. They were just stupid kids not knowing how to handle someone different from them.

  
“What do you mean it’s ticking, wasn’t it always?” Michael asked him.

  
“Nah, only started about 3 months ago. Got teased ‘bout it as a kid. Not that big of a deal” he replied, dropping the subject.

 

* * *

  
2 hours.

  
He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited. Who were they? What would they look like? He already had to be told by Geoff to pay attention twice while recording. How could he pay attention with all these thoughts running around his head? He usually was very scatter-brained but Jesus, did this amplify it by 10.

  
What if his soul mate had already found their soul mate? He’d heard stories of soul mates that already another partner when they met and it never ended pretty.

  
Ray commented on how jittery he was. “God man, Fucking pay attention. You look like a kid who had too much sugar”

  
“Sorry, Ray” he replied.

  
After a while, they cut the recording and started heading out for lunch. “Hey man, want to come grab something with me?” Michael asked him.

  
“Sure, Michael” he replied.

  
While they were in the car, Michael, spoke up. “So, it seems like you are a little more excited now” he said to him.

  
“I guess so. I just want the waiting to be over. I want to meet them right fucking now.” He told Michael.

  
“Don’t worry boi, whoever it is will love you. How could they not love a dopey British fuck?” Michael told him.

 

* * *

  
10 minutes.

  
Geoff has announced that someone new would be joining Achievement Hunter about 2 weeks prior. He hadn’t really thought much of it then but now he had a feeling that whoever was joining them would be his soul mate.

  
9 minutes.

  
He started getting a lot shakier. Did his hair look okay? Was his soul mate as excited as he was? Or was he like Michael and did he not realize his counter was almost over.

8 minutes.

He had gotten up and started jumping around behind Jack while he recorded AHWU, the action winning him a slap. He couldn’t stop bouncing around, wondering what he would say to his soul mate when he first saw them,

7 minutes.

He downed another Red Bull, much to the disappointment of Michael. “You’re already jumpy as fuck, what the hell were you thinking?” he told him.

6 minutes.

He felt like the world was slowing down, almost like he was going back in time. Maybe the world was trying to stop him from meeting his soul mate. He couldn’t stop looking at his timer embedded on his wrist.

5 minutes.

Jack has wrapped up AHWU and was transferring the footage to his computer. Geoff had gotten up to wait at the main door for the new employee. Ray was currently recording an Achievement Guide, and Michael was editing a Rage Quit. He felt utterly useless, just sitting at his desk, not editing or recording or being productive in any shape or form.

4 minutes.

He could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears; his breathing was fast and uneven. Michael looked over to him and tried to talk to him, but he just slipped on his headphones and opened a Minecraft Let’s Play that needed editing.

3 minutes.

He couldn’t stop looking at the door.

2 minutes.

He was almost here.

1 minute.

He fixed his hair for the 300th time.

Zero.

The door opened and Geoff came in. A tall man with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair trailed behind him. He couldn’t stop his eyes from locking on the other mans.

“So, I guess yours stopped too?” the man standing in front of him asked.

“Y-yeah,” he managed to choke out.

“Well then, do you mind telling me your name, soul mate?” The man said with a smile.

“Gavin,” he said. “My name is Gavin”

“I’m Ryan, you have no idea how amazing it is to meet you” Ryan said to him while pulling him into a hug.

“Oh trust me, I think I know” Gavin said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [1:3:5:3:2:32](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034708) by [Theyre_everywhere1223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223)




End file.
